An end user may be interested in information about entities at different locations, such as service providers of a particular category near the current location of the end user, or near a different location specified by the end user.
In one approach to present the service providers to the end user, an information provider may sort the entire list of service providers based on the distance between the location of interest to the end user and the locations of the businesses.
In another approach to present the service providers to the end user, an information provider may select only one subset of service providers that are located within a certain geographic area, and then sort and present the selected subset of service providers based on another criterion, as if the selected subset of service providers were at the same location. For example, the information provider may select a single subset of service providers from an area within a predetermined radius from the location of interest. Alternatively, the information provider may select a single subset of service providers from an area having the same postal code as the location of interest. Alternatively, the information provider may select a single subset of service providers from the same city and/or state as the location of interest.